Untitled
by aku-neko
Summary: ((On an indefinate hiatus)) What is this? ANOTHER missing Usagi story you say? YEP! Usagi is transported to Sunnydale (OOC big time...)
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoy. All forms of comments are welcome, even the "bad" ones. This story is going to be based off your ideas, so send in reviews.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Mamaru broke up with Usagi after meeting another girl several weeks after Galaxia's defeat. Usagi ran away and wandered the city as the sun was setting. As she reminisced over the times she had shared with Mamaru, she found herself walking down the pier by the docks.  
  
Upon reaching the end of the long pier, she held onto the railing as she was finally consumed by grief that she had been harboring since she saw them. Usagi wiped her tears away as she placed one foot on the railing, followed by the other. She looked out to the sea as the last rays of the sun managed to shine through the cloudy sky, bouncing off her long golden locks. Out of nowhere, a supernaturally strong wind blew from behind her, pushing her over the railing. As she let out a cry as she plummeted into the icy waters, Usagi heard a cold laugh resonating through the chilly air, when suddenly a portal appeared and sucked her in inches from the dark water. That was the last she remembered before she passed out. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
**************************************  
  
Three young adults were in search of a secret coven of demonic monks, when they busted in on them during a summoning spell in the dark forested area in the outskirts of town. An attractive, somewhat short, green-eyed, dirty blond haired girl, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, quickly stepped forth and said, " Well, I hope you guys have a license to be performing a ceremony in a public place." As the monks surrounded the gang, the leader quickly commenced fighting with her nearest opponents. A girl with dyed reddish hair uttered some mystical words, which sent the monks that were running towards her, flying back by an unseen force. The only male in the group had his hands full as three foes surrounded him as started to beat him with their powerful arms. " Buffy! Willow!" he cried as he tried to fight back. The blond haired girl quickly went to his aide. She pulled off the monks and after delivering several heavy blows to them; she released them. " I have never been so happy to see you Buffy!" exclaimed the man as he hugged the girl. " Alright, alright. I get the point Xander." Buffy said as she pulled away from him, " we're still not finished here yet!" As the trio fought, a dark figure, who had secretly followed them, saw a lone monk finishing the incantation. A surreal portal suddenly opened, and beautiful girl emerged slowly yet unconscious. The man, being the only one not participating in the fiasco, saw the angelic-looking creature emerge and suddenly slump to the floor. Not knowing what was going on, nor caring to ask, he carried the girl to safety. " Bloody hell..." he grumbled to himself about the kind act that he is performing. Buffy questioned the last monk about what it was that they were doing. " The princess has been summoned, it is only a matter of time before...." He responded telepathically. " Before what? Huh? What princess?" she asked impatiently. Her questions were not answered however, for the monk had sustained serious injuries and had died. The gang was left with many unanswered questions. They had burst in on a seemingly extravagant ceremony, and it had appeared that the result of it had been somewhat accomplished. Willow had a feeling that they were not out of the woods yet. " I thought I saw Spike leaving, carrying something, or rather someone out of the place." Willow said. " Hey, you know what? He probably took one of the dying monks for a bite to eat." Xander commented, " that son of a gun..." " Are you sure you saw him here?" asked a somewhat surprised Buffy. " Well, if there is someone else with bleached hair, all dressed in black, and complaining about something in an English accent, well then it wasn't him." responded Willow. " Sheesh, I was only asking, no need to bite off my head!" responded Buffy. The gang left the premises somewhat hesitantly. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
******************************  
  
"Hmm...I wonder if she's dead." thought Spike as her carried the unconscious girl back to his crypt. After he placed her down, he looked down at her. She was small in stature with long golden blond hair, up in odongos, somewhat tangled. Her face was perfectly angelic but startling pale. Her clothes were somewhat wet, and smelled of the sea. "Looks like an angel," Spike said aloud. The girl grimaced slightly in her sleep and a tear ran down her cheek. Spike frowned, wondering what was going on in the girl's mind. 


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry 'bout not uploading sooner but that was do to the fact that I am inept in managing my time. Anywhos, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
******************************  
  
" Mamaru...I love you. I did then, I do now, and I will forever." Usagi said smiling to her love. He looked down at her with his abysmally blue eyes, full of love. " Usagi..." he said just before he kissed her. Usagi felt as is she was in heaven, when suddenly she felt Mamaru stiffen. He pushed her away, shaking his head. " Mamaru, what's wrong?" asked an alarmed Usagi. She looked at him and was a bit frightened at what she saw...He looked at her with an arrogant grin and scornful eyes. He shook his head as he laughed. " Damn, Usagi. You are like a leech, that's what's wrong. You are a stupid, naive little girl who can't do anything for herself." he said seriously. " And I for one, can't stand the sight of you anymore, let alone the sound of your annoying voice. I honestly don't know what I saw in you before." She stood there bewildered and shocked. Unable to move, only a tear came to her eye. " You don't mean that..." she whispered coarsely, " Not after all we've been through. We are supposed to be toget-" " Listen to yourself talking about our 'destiny' and how we are supposed to stay together. Well, honey, if you must know the truth, the extent of my love for you was the same as my love for a hot dog." Mamaru coldly replied, " I want you to meet someone though." A beautiful girl of about 19 years of age, with medium length dirty blond hair and blue green eyes came from behind Usagi as Mamaru motioned for her. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The girl lifted a finely arched eyebrow as she looked at Usagi. " Eddy-kun, who is this girl?" asked she asked with a tone of indifference as she was still wrapped in his arms. " Oh, her...she is just some annoying girl that I know." he replied with scorn in his voice as he looked at the girl within his arms, giving her a loving smile. He looked at Usagi with grin playing on his lips, " an annoying, love-sick puppy that I know..." Usagi was paralyzed as she managed to process what was unfolding right before her. She slowly raised a hand to her mouth, as she saw Mamaru gave the girl a sweet kiss on the lips. As the image was engraved in her mind, she found the will to place on foot in front of the other as she walked away from the couple. Her mind was a blank as she stared at the pavement as she walked on, when suddenly the laughter coming from them broke through. She whispered his name as she ran away from the scene.  
  
She sat up suddenly, panting. As she looked around herself, she groaned as she found herself in a dimly lit room. She though still groggy from sleep, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Fear gripped her and she unconsciously opened her mouth to let out a scream; only it never came for someone covered her mouth with a hand.  
  
  
  
AN: Dum-da-dum.. And the plot thickens. ^.^  
  
REVIEW!!! \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry 'bout the delay, but here is another, SHORT chapter.

CHAPTER 4

*********************************

          Spike wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye. He brushed back the hair from her face and smoothed her hair. He was quite a taken by the small girl before him. Spike felt a well of protectiveness form from within him. I won't let anyone hurt this chit, he thought to himself. Sighing, her left her and went to his refrigerator in search of blood. He took his meal and plopped down on his chair after turning on his television set.

          "Now, lets see what's on the telly..."

          He heard the girl whimpering but tried not to notice. Five minutes later, she bolted up and sat there panting. Spike quickly got up and went to her, however he was not at all prepared for her reaction to him. As she tried to scream, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

          "Shhh! I'm not goin' to bloody hurt you!" Spike said with a soft growl, "now, I'm going to let go of you. Just promise not to scream again."

          The girl had fear in her eyes, but nevertheless nodded. Spike held his end of the deal and let go of her. He was startled when he saw her eyes, for they were as blue like a cloudless sky. The girl pulled her knees to her chest and whimpered ever so softly. She looked at Spike with a mixture of gratitude, fear, anger but above all, sadness. Seeing her like that gave Spike a pang in his stomach.

          "Like I said, I won't hurt you." he reiterated, "now, how 'bout you tellin' me your name, huh?"

          The girl looked at him confused, but after a while she seemed to understand his question. She opened her mouth to speak.

          "Us...g...i." was all she could say. The girl quickly placed a hand at her throat, her voice seemed to have been injured. She looked at Spike apologically. He smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Great! I've got a girl here who came out of a portal, and she can't bloody well communicate! He thought bitterly.

          "I bet you this is the slayer's fault. Everything is you know."

          The small girl smiled, making her eyes shine. Spike's anger and bitterness quickly dissipated once her eyes touched his. Without thinking twice, he found himself sitting next to her. He reached over and pulled her into a loving embrace. He stroked her hair and. took in her sweet scent as he nuzzled his nose in her hair. He pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before standing up.

          "You'd better get some rest," he said calmly as he turned around, " who knows what you've been through, most likely hell. So you'd best get some sleep."

          He did not turn around as he walked back to the television set. The girl sat there, completely baffled at what had just occurred. Even so, a small smile appeared on her lips as she settled back down for a nap.     

AN: As of now, I've officially reached writer's block for this story. It'll probably be a while for another chapter. That is, if I don't get more reviews ^-^ 

O.O question, should I make Usagi able to speak and understand English?

In the meantime, why don't you guys check out my other story, Revelations? Just head on over to my profile and click on the story. (Yes, yes, I know, I know. Shameless advertising. Well, if it wasn't for that, I don't know where we as human beings would be…)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

******************************

Walking leisurely through the now empty dark streets, the small woman thought back on her recent excursion with her friends. Looking up at the bright stars overhead, she felt a shudder as she saw a pink hued shooting star. Brooding slightly as she continued on her undetermined destination, she almost ignored a feeling in the pit of her stomach. The same feeling that had many times warned her of impending danger –her slayer-sense- as she secretly called it.

Stopping suddenly, she let her adrenaline pump through her body as she listened. Leaves rustling, newspaper and Styrofoam cups being blown along the street by the cool night breeze, the faint sound of cars at the intersection several blocks back. As her mind was being lulled by the tranquility of the night she almost missed the sound of several blades slicing through the night air. It was due only to the fact that she was the slayer that she was able to narrowly dodge the deadly trajectory of the projectiles.

"Good," said a familiar male voice.

The woman looked at the aforementioned man in bewilderment; emerging from the shadows, cleaning his wire frame glasses, and wearing his worn in tweed coat and slacks, he offered the young woman a sheepish grin on his aging face.

"Good to see you again Buffy," he said in his English accented voice, "but I must say that your reflexes aren't what they used to be. Seems as though we are going to need to practice."

"Giles, is that you?" exclaimed Buffy, "how was the motherland? Did you have a good time?"

Giles frown was enough to answer her question. Buffy then launched herself at the man and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you," she confided to him.

"As have I," he said, " but to tell you the truth, I was worried that you would slack off and I'd return to find the city in ruins."

Buffy looked up at Giles's face, expecting to see an ingenuous smile, but instead was faced with a deadly serious expression. She stood there staring at her mentor slack jawed. It wasn't until Giles's lip started to twitch that she figured out that he was pulling her leg.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "I just couldn't help but try and get you speechless."

"I hope you got that childish behavior out of your system," said a somewhat irritated Buffy.

"I apologize, I really do."

"Fine, lets go somewhere and catch up," she suggested, "I'll bet that everyone will totally freak out when they see you."


	7. Chapter 6

AN      'ky. I seem to know where I want this story to go. Just bear with me. I'll be trying to post at least one chapter a week, no guarantees though.

Chapter 6

*****************************

            The slight blonde haired teenaged girl, with an ashen and mournful face wandered down the empty pier as if in a trance. A strong gust of wind blew from behind her, making her long blond tresses whip around her face. She found herself at the end of the walkway, and almost mechanically placed one foot after another on the railing.

            From the shadows, a pair of piercing blue-green eyes took not of everything. A sardonic smile appeared on the lips of the mysterious watcher as the frail-looking girl placed her feet on the railing. A dark green energy started to crackle around the watcher, emitting enough light for a silhouette of a young woman to be made out. As the aura around her intensified, the wind started to pick up speed, which made the water below churn and rattled the doors and windows of closed shops along the pier. The sky darkened considerably as dark clouds covered the area. the only beacon of light coming from the moon, which seemed unwilling to be blocked.

            A teenaged girl of about nineteen stepped forth from shadow of a building. Her face shone with gleeful malice. Her eyes flashed with the power she was generating, while her dirty blond hair swayed as if a gentle breeze was blowing through it.

            "He never loved you," she hissed in the direction of the teen standing on the railing.

            "Lean farther out," she coaxed sweetly as she walked slowly to the oblivious teen, "just a bit more, and all your troubles, worries and heartache will be long forgotten."

            Stand there, looking out into the dark horizon, the blue-eyed girl felt suddenly relaxed as a voice in her head told her that the solution to all her problems was in her grasp, all she had to do was lean farther out. She started to lean forward, when a single moonlight beam shone on her, she suddenly tensed as she shook off the effect of the mellifluous voice. Thinking of how foolishly she was thinking, she strengthened her resolve to confront him about his sudden change in character.

            "Must you be so righteous?" hissed the older girl, "Guess I'll have to take care of this myself."

            Pointing her finger at the back of the younger girl, a powerful gust of wind came forth, pushing her over, into the churning water below. Standing, with an outstretched finger, an evil laughter erupted from her mouth. Lowering her arm, she powered don and a victorious smile pulled on her lips.

            "I have succeeded where countless others have failed," she told herself.

            Walking away, her only though was what to do with her new "beau."

            "I'll lead him around for a bit longer, and then tell him exactly what it is he helped me accomplish."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*****************************

          From room to room, Willow was in a cleaning frenzy; dusting, fluffing, polishing everything and anything. Her mind was still plagued with thoughts over their recent battle. The ceremony was just too elaborate and precise, for whatever was to be summoned, to fail.  The dying monk's last words were repeating in her head, 'The princess has been summoned, it is only a matter of time before....'

          "Willow, calm down, if you continue polishing the table, you're gonna make a hole," commented Xander.

          Snapping back to reality, Willow looked down at what she was doing.

          "Oh, will you look at that…"

          "What's wrong?" he asked, "I've never seen you this wound up."

          Willow sighed profoundly, "I just know that whatever it was that those monks were doing was accomplished."

          "Well, whatever it is, we'll handle it," Xander said optimistically, "besides, we've got a powerful witch and the slayer."

          "Flattery will get you everywhere, you know that?" she asked smiling. She was about to go upstairs when she remembered something else.

          "Hey Xander, Spike was carrying someone out of there, right?"

          He thought about a moment, "To tell you the truth, I didn't even see him there."

          "Didn't see who?" asked both Giles and Buffy as they entered the house.

          There was a bit of commotion as everyone was answering each other's questions regarding Giles' presence and Spike. 

After all was said and done, Buffy decided to go and check up and Spike.

          "I'll go with you," said Willow, "I won't be able to rest until I find out the truth."

          "Alright, lets go then."

************************************

          Watching another Bow-twist [:)] infomercial was the last thing Spike wanted to see. Turning off the television, he decided to head out to clear his mind of the night's events. Grabbing his jacket, he took one step to the door before he turned around to see the young girl sleeping. Without thinking twice, he pulled the covers and tucked her in. He brushed back hair from her face before he straightened up, he didn't get halfway to the door before it was suddenly opened.

          "Spike, we need to speak with you," Buffy said in a loud commanding voice, as Willow made her entrance.

          "Look, I'll talk with you if you want to, be can we do this outside?" ask Spike in a low voice.

          "You can't tell me where we can talk," objected an irritated Buffy.

          "Just once, listen to me will you!" hissed Spike.

          While the two were bickering, Willow surveyed his abode. She was about to intervene, when she saw a slight stirring in the bed. She slowly made her way there. Her hand shook with anticipation as she reached to pull back the covers. Clutching the edge of the sheets, she resolved to get the act over with quickly, but before she could, a cool hand grabbed her arm. Willow almost screamed bloody murder, but calmed her down when she saw that it was Spike. 

          "What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily.

          "What are _you_ doing, Spike?" asked Buffy, "You can't scare Willow like that without an explanation."

          "Everyone out!" roared Spike, standing between the bed and them.

          Willow and Buffy took several steps back as he took one step towards them. The anger in his eyes was something that neither of them had expected to see. Buffy shook off her startled expression and advanced on him angrily, but before she could say anything movement behind Spike caught her attention.

AN      ^-^'   I know I said I'd update once a week, sorry about that, but here is a much longer chapter. Hehehe

            Once again: 

Should Usagi be able to speak English? Check out my other fic. (Go to my profile to get to it) 


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I'll post another chapter by Saturday. It's a promise y'all.

I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for there support on this story. 

Anyways, on with the story:

Chapter….X (forgot what number it is)

Angry voices.

What is Rei angry about now? Can't she see that it's way too early to be upset about anything?

       Before being able to block all thoughts and return to her blissful slumber, one came to mind: Mamaru. Her eyes opened suddenly, but all she encountered was darkness. Starting to panic, her ears caught a familiar voice; crawling towards it, she grasped his arm, tugging it slightly. As he turned around, she looked up at him with relief written all over her face. He moved closer to her, and hugged her reassuringly. At his movement, she closed her eyes contently, yet her reverie was short lived as a sharp though distinctly feminine voice broke through her thoughts. When she saw whom it was that spoke, her body stiffened wildly and she found it hard to breathe.

*****************************************************

       Whispering to Buffy to get her to calm down, she almost missed seeing a small hand reach out from the bed towards Spike. Willow stood there in shocked silence as her saw his affectionate display towards what looked like a beautiful teenaged girl. Her brilliant blue eyes, which conveyed laughter and warmth was suddenly replaced with what looked like horror and panic; her disposition changed in the same manner as did her eyes. Willow looked around to she what it was that had frightened her so, but saw nothing. She then focused more in the direction that the girl was staring in: Buffy. 

********************************************************

       "Spike, who is that?" Buffy asked him sharply.    

She was taken aback at the reception she had been receiving from the moment that she'd stepped in the crypt. First, there's Spike, then there's his uncharacteristic anger, and now this. Who was that girl? And why is she so close to him? God, why don't they get a room, there are other people here. Her thoughts continued to run along that pattern until she finally realized what it was that she was thinking. One would think that I was jealous or something…which is not true, not at all. I'm not!

"Who is that and why is she looking at me like that?" she asked getting agitated by both the situation and her bizarre thoughts.

"Like I know," responded Spike, "She showed up but before I could reach her, she passed out, so I brought her here."

Buffy looked at him for a while, knowing that he was hiding something from her. She walked closer to him, momentarily forgetting about the girl in the bed. She stood next to him and looked him over. As she reached out to touch his arm, the girl pulled Spike away from her touch. Both Buffy and a surprised Spike looked at her and noticed anger building in her eyes.

"You already got my one and true love. Why do you insist on taking this one, who protected me as well?"

AN: first off, I would like to apologize for the unfortunate delay in the advancement of this story.  Family issues have arisen that cannot be overlooked. Thank you for your patience.


	10. Chapter 9

AN:  thank you all for your support for this story and for having patience while I sorted out my personal problems.

Chapter 9

         "Wake up."

          He grumbled and turned in his bed, yet as much as he tried, the insisting voice kept pestering him. Finally, he awoke to the feel of soft, warm lips against his. Without opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around his _alarm clock_. He felt her deepen the kiss something to which he easily responded to. He pulled away smiling and felt her lay on his chest, he then opened his eyes. When he saw the top of her head his smile quickly disappeared, to be replaced with a frown. Since when did Usagi have medium length dirty blond hair?

**************************************

          Lying on his chest, she caressed his sides softly. She smiled broadly when she felt his body stiffen. Looking up slowly, she met his confused dark blue eyes with her smug blue-green ones. She traced a finger along his jaw, enjoying the way he flinched.

          "It's about time you woke up Mamaru," she said sweetly, "but considering what happened last night, I understand completely."

          She watched his emotions play across his face: confusion, understanding and anger.

          "I would never have done such a thing with the likes of you," he responded in a harsh whisper.

          "Ah, Mamaru, but you did, and never once did you hesitate about what you were doing, either."

          He pushed her away and got up from the bed. He looked around for the first time since he woke up. They were in his bedroom and he saw clothes lying on the floor, which was when he first noticed that they were both naked. Mamaru quickly got dressed and turned to look at her.

          "Who are you?" he asked threateningly, "but more importantly, where is Usagi?"

          She stretched languidly on the bed before she got up, and paused for a moment in all her naked glory before she dressed, all the while humming to herself. Once she was done, she glanced at him before walking towards his small kitchen.

          Mamaru followed her gritting his teeth as he saw her pour herself a bowl of _his_ cereal.

          "Who are you and where is Usagi?"

          "My name is of no importance. Besides, I don't have one," she said chuckling. 

          She began eating again while Mamaru glared at her. 

          "Why don't you call me," she paused, "Anne."

          "Fine then, _Anne_," Mamaru growled, "Where is Usagi?"

          "Gone," she said simply.

          She poured herself some more cereal and moved to the living room, where she sat and turned on the television. Mamaru rounded the sofa in which she was sitting in. He placed both hands next to her shoulders and leaned in.

          "What do you mean _gone_?" he asked menacingly eyes flashing, "Answer me."

          Lilith fidgeted ever so slightly under her stare but managed to compose herself without him noticing.

          "Well, if you should know," Anne began, "she's dead."

          His face contorted with fear and disbelief at her revelation. 

          "You're lying."

          "I'm not, but do you want to hear the real kicker?"

          All he could do was nod numbly.

          "You were the main cause in her tragic end."

AN: Don't forget to review now   ^-^


End file.
